The amount of wireless data utilized in mobile networks has increased dramatically in the last few years, pushing the capacity of current macro cellular deployments. Cellular communications systems, which utilize microwave spectrum bands (300 MHz to 3 GHz), are becoming capacity-limited due to interference and traffic load. The use of high frequency bands (e.g., 28, 38, 60 and 73 GHz), where vast amounts of bandwidth is available, is considered to be a crucial technology for future generation communication systems. The use of these high frequency bands can mitigate the problem of capacity currently observed.